Gake no Ue no Ponyo
Gake no Ue no Ponyo is the them song for Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea. Lyrics were written by Katsuya Kondō (近藤勝也) and music and arrangement by Joe Hisaishi (久石譲 Hisaishi Jo?). Vocals was written by Fujioka Fujimaki (藤岡藤巻 Fujioka Fujimaki?) and Nozomi Ohashi (大橋のぞみ Ohashi Nozomi?). In English, they were vocals by Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas. Performance note: For the movie ending theme version, only the first verse is used. The 'image album' version uses both verses. Japanese= ポニョ　ポニョ　ポニョ　さかなの子 青い海からやってきた ポニョ　ポニョ　ポニョ　ふくらんだ まんまるおなかの女の子 ペータペタ　ピョーンピョン 足っていいな　かけちゃお！ ニーギニギ　ブーンブン おててはいいな　つないじゃお！ あの子とはねると　心もおどるよ パークパクチュッギュッ！　パークパクチュッギュッ！ あの子が大好き　まっかっかの ポニョ　ポニョ　ポニョ　さかなの子 青い海からやってきた ポニョ　ポニョ　ポニョ　ふくらんだ まんまるおなかの女の子 フークフク　いいにおい おなかがすいた　食べちゃお！ よーくよく　見てみよう あの子もきっと見ている いっしょに笑うと　ホッペがあついよ ワークワクチュッギュッ！　ワークワクチュッギュッ！ あの子が大好き　まっかっかの ポニョ　ポニョ　ポニョ　さかなの子 崖の上にやってきた ポニョ　ポニョ　ポニョ　女の子 まんまるおなかの元気な子 |-|Romanji= Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo sakana no ko Aoi umi kara yatte kita Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo fukuran da Manmaru onaka no onna no ko Pe-ta peta, pyo-n pyon Ashitte ii na, kakechao! Ni-gi nigi, bu-n bun Otete wa ii na, tsunaijao! Ano ko to haneru to, kokoro mo odoru yo Pa-ku paku chugyu! Pa-ku paku chugyu! Ano ko ga daisuki, makkakka no Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo sakana no ko Aoi umi kara yatte kita Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo fukuran da Manmaru onaka no onna no ko Fu-ku fuku, ii nioi Onaka ga suita, tabechao! Yo-ku yoku, mite miyou Ano ko mo kitto miteiru Issho ni warau to, hoppe ga atsui yo Wa-ku waku chugyu! Wa-ku waku chugyu! Ano ko ga daisuki, makkakka no Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo sakana no ko Gake no ue ni yatte kita Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo onna no ko Manmaru onaka no genki na k |-|English= Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, fishy in the sea Tiny little fishy, who could you really be? Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, magic sets you free Oh, she's a little girl with a round tummy Tip, tippy toe, jump, jump, and hop Now that I've got my legs, I cannot stop Pat, paddy pat, waving hello Come and hold hands with me, dancing we go My feet are skipping, my heart, too Happy happy are we all! Maybe I might love you, maybe I might love you So hold on tight and hold me close, you're my hero Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, fishy in the sea Tiny little fishy, who could you really be? Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, magic sets you free Oh, pretty little girl will you swim back to me? Yum, yummy yum, I smell a treat Let's fill our tummies now, good things to eat Peek, peek-a-boo, that's what we'll do "I see my favorite boy, he sees me too!" My cheeks are rosy from smiling Laughing laughing are we all Maybe I might love you, maybe I might love you So hold on tight and hold me close, you're my hero Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, fishy in the sea Tiny little fishy, who could you really be? Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, magic sets you free Oh, she's a little girl with a round tummy Category:Soundtracks Category:Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea Category:Songs